


Feelings

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Series: Disney one-shots [5]
Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: F/F, Poems, Story Told In Poems, inner feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty





	Feelings

Poc _ahontas dreamed of finding a true love. Her thoughts-_

_'_ **_When I am alone_ ,**

_**He stands beside me silently;** _

_**In my dreams.** _

_**He touchs me again & again.** _

_**His dreamy eyes,** _

_**Smiles at me** _

_**In my dreams.** _

_**I see him everywhere** _

_**I see his eyes in mine** _

_**He comes to me always.** _

_**But I have never found him.** _

_**Still I feel him every where.** _

_**I have never seen him,** _

_**But still he comes to me,** _

_**In my dreams.'** _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Silence**

* * *

**Then one day Pocahontas met John Smith at the waterfall. John Smith's thoughts in that magical momment-**

_**'No need of words anymore,** _

_**Let the silence prevail,** _

_**Let the eyes talk;** _

_**At the edge of silence.** _

_**No need of any word now,** _

_**Looking into your eyes,** _

_**Let the silence prevail,** _

_**Until the sun rises.** _

_**Many unspoken words, many unknown thoughts** _

_**Let them talk in the words of silence** _

_**Let the hopes bloom together,** _

_**At the edge of silence.** _

_**Standing at the edge of silence.** _

_**I have found myself anew** _

_**When you said;** _

_' **I love you.''**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: A song of love**

* * *

**Pocahontas felt that John was her true love. She was mad in his love. Her thoughts-**

_In the lines of my poem_

_I feel you here_.

I _n the songs of my dreams,_

_You sing to me every night._

_Oh, beloved what a love you have given to me,_

_I am your prisoner._

My every step now follows _My every feelings can feel you_

_When you are not near._

_You have made me your_

_Prisoner of your heart,_

_Don't let me go ever,_

_I am yours forever._

 

_Your steps everywhere._

_My reflection is not now mine_

_I can see you there,_

* * *

**Chapter 4: First kiss**

* * *

**Pocahontas & John shared their first kiss in a magical night. Their thoughts-**

**_All the sounds of the worlds_ **

**_Became silent_ **

**_To us._ **

**_All the realities of life_ **

**_Became valueless like a fallen leaf._ **

**_' Time & tide wait for none'_ **

**_Was just a meaningless proverb._ **

**_All the times of the world_ **

**_Stood still between us,_ **

**_For some moments._ **

**_Rivers stopped their journey_ **

**_For us._ **

**_Maybe they wanted to feel_ **

**_Some of our happiness._ **

**_And we were like an_ **

**_Ancient Greek sculpture,_ **

**_Searching for ancient happiness._ **

**_In your lips,_ **

**_Our first kiss._ **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wating**

* * *

_**John was shot by Ratcliffe. He should go back to England for treatment. Pocahontas let him go. But she was waiting for his return. Her thoughts-** _

_Under the blood red sky,_

_Once I let you go._

_I know you will come back some day;_

_And I am here for you._

_How many years have passed?_

_I don't know._

_But my waiting has not yet ended._

_The path of yours is now_

_Full of colors of the spring,_

_If you come back._

_In the noon of summer,_

_When the sun shines in the middle of the sky,_

_I am still here at the door_

_To see your thirsty eyes._

_In the rain, when the rivers full to the brim,_

_I am still waiting for you,_

_If you come back to me._

_May be in the autumn,_

_You will come back;_

_I am here waiting for you forever._

_Maybe the wind will sing_

_To your ears,_

_Saying in the lonely nights-_

_I am here._

_Maybe in winter_

_You will come._

_Still I am here,_

_Waiting for you alone._

_I don't know how long I should wait_

_But I will wait for you always_.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A song of spring**

* * *

**John Smith returned to Pocahontas after a year. His thoughts-**

**_In this beautiful morning of spring,_ **

**_I can hear your song_ **

**_In the endless horizon._ **

**_In this glorious morning,_ **

**_I came to your door,_ **

**_Only for you._ **

**_Take me in your_ **

**_Warm embrace,_ **

**_Give me a warm kiss._ **

**_Let the flowers bloom_ **

**_To welcome our love again._ **

* * *

**Chapter 7: A night of love**

* * *

**Pocahontas & John Smith got married at last. In the magical night of their love Pocahontas' thoughts-**

_Let the night pass,_

_In your warm embrace._

_In every kiss you_

_Give me the promise_

_For another._

_Let the night never pass,_

_Let the love be warmer._

_Take me in your arms,_

_Hold me tight,_

_Kiss me again & again._

_Let every night be-_

_Full of love always._

* * *

**Chapter 8: The lost dream**

* * *

**Pocahontas & John lived for many years together happily. They were married & had 2 children. After 8 years of their marraige, Pocahontas died. After her death, John found his world lonely & meaningless. His thoughts-**

**_How many years have passed,_ **

**_I don't know._ **

**_Looking into your eyes._ **

**_How many silent moments_ **

**_How many wonderful years._ **

**_Once at the edge of silence,_ **

**_I held your hands in mine._ **

**_With the promise to be_ **

**_Together forever._ **

**_Then,_ **

**_How many years have passed_ **

**_Holding your hands._ **

**_We walked along the same path,_ **

**_For the same dream together._ **

**_Now,_ **

**_Your hands are not in mine,_ **

**_My hands are empty._ **

**_The dreams are lost_ **

**_With you-_ **

**_In the endless horizon._ **

**_Where can I find you_ **

**_My tearful eyes want to see you_ **

**_Again & again._ **

**_Once upon a dream_ **

**_We stood together,_ **

**_At the edge of silence._ **

**_Now, I am all alone_ **

**_With the endless loneliness._ **


End file.
